We All Scream for Ice Cream!
by Poliwhirl42
Summary: Calling ice cream lovers everywhere xD! At the ice cream parlor, Butch gets upset over a remark that his partner has made. A little "sweet" revenge won't hurt now, will it? Neoshipping!


**A/N: Newest and experimental Neoshipping oneshot (inspired when I was at the ice cream parlor with my family last night xD!). Please enjoy! =D

* * *

**

"It's great to have a day off for once, huh," Butch commented as he peered through the clear glass window of the ice cream parlor. He could smell the creamy, frosty deliciousness of the frozen dairy desserts even from outside the building. "Wanna go in?" he asked his partner, turquoise-colored eyebrows raising hopefully.

The blonde cocked her head to the side and examined her companion's facial expression amusedly. He looked like an anxious school kid ready to get their hands on a giant pile of candy at any second.

"Hmm…" she trailed off, secretly pretending to be a little hesitant about going in. She loved messing around with him in these types of situations. He was actually kind of cute, she'd randomly decided, but extremely gullible. "I'm not sure, Butch," she replied nonchalantly. "I don't think eating ice cream is very good for my figure, and you certainly don't need it either," she laughed, poking his stomach a number of times.

He frowned. "Hey, what's that supposed to mean? I'm not fat, am I?" he asked, swatting her gloved hand away and crossing his arms over his torso offensively.

"If you eat too much ice cream you'll be extra chubby!" she cried teasingly in a "sing-song" voice, basking in his humiliation.

"Ya know what? I don't care," he said proudly, marching into the place in a huff, leaving a smirking Cassidy behind. "I'd like a double chocolate-"

"-You're going to have to wait in line like the rest of us are, pal," a tourist visiting the area cut in from beside the Rocket. He and the crowd of people behind him didn't look thrilled.

Butch sweat-dropped and sighed wearily. "Right." He trudged to the back of the line, not only feeling embarrassed by the aggravated crowd, but he always hated feeling humiliated in front of Cassidy, who was automatically superior to him in almost every aspect of life (except for his male strength…possibly). Even something as simple as being scolded for not waiting in line for ice cream lowered his self-esteem just a bit in front of the girl.

She strolled into the store eventually, still smirking. "Nice move," she remarked, poking Butch in the shoulder and chuckling.

"Whatever." He shrugged and turned towards the glass case of ice cream flavors, trying to look careless.

She stepped in front of him and pointed to an ivory-colored flavor. "Mmm, French Vanilla actually sounds kind of good," she admitted, the corners of her mouth turning up ever so slightly.

"Great, but I thought you didn't want to 'ruin your perfect figure'," he replied mockingly. "And you just cut the line; if you don't want to be rude and get these people mad I'd suggest you go to the back of the line. Like now." He pointed to the end of the line, which now curved along the width of the store and consisted of impatient humans- and their pokemon- waiting to try a bit of the luscious ice cream.

She glared at him, clearly flabbergasted. "Why should I? First of all, I should be able to cut you, and I like being rude to people, thank you very much. There's no rules about being nice when you're in Team Rocket, Mr. Goody-Goody," she hissed, lowering her voice at the "Team Rocket" part.

"Ugh, fine- you can cut me," Butch replied, a little TOO loudly.

"Hey, that isn't fair- that girl cut the line!" an angry young man cried, pointing to Cassidy.

"My grandson and I have been waiting much longer than you have, young lady!" an elderly woman added furiously. More and more people started yelling at the blonde, yet she stood frozen, not sure what to do. Butch hesitated, but he couldn't help but smirk secretly at the fiery remarks targeted towards his partner- it was a little sweet revenge for her playful insults about his weight- even though he was clearly not only physically fit, but a bit muscular as well.

"Fine!" she shouted among the throng of savages waiting to get their ice cream. She stomped to the tail end of the line, blushing furiously at the humiliation. She glared daggers at Butch, who shrugged and turned back to the glass case, pretending to decide whether to order a Chocolate Marshmallow sundae or a Mint Chocolate Chip cone.

When Butch had finally reached the cash register and ordered the mint cone- just perfect for his green-ish hair color, don't you think?- he glanced back to where his partner was standing, not too close by. He was afraid to actually look her in the eye, but decided to plot a little more of this sweet revenge against her.

She felt his gaze and frowned at the sight of the minty-green cone. He smirked and stuck his tongue out at her, before running it along the creamy surface of the frosty treat exaggeratingly. Cassidy rolled her violet eyes and mouthed something along the lines of "So immature!" before huffing and glancing back at the case of flavors.

Finally, after waiting for the grandmother and grandson to finally "decide what they wanted in this lifetime", as Cassidy thought to herself just before, she stepped up to the cashier confidently and threw a proud glance at Butch, who was in the midst of finishing his ice cream. "One French Vanilla on a sugar cone, please."

He chuckled manically when she sauntered over to him by the tables. "Let's go outside," he suggested, popping the dregs of his cone into his mouth and finishing the treat. "But do you not want your poor ice cream to melt after having to wait all this time?" he asked innocently, bursting into laughter after seeing her dangerous expression.

She scoffed and immediately shoved the surface of her vanilla cone into his face, laughing. "That's what you get for making me wait, wise guy. But thanks again for paying, Butch." She leaned over and kissed his ice cream-covered lips gently and sweetly, causing him to blush and smile genuinely.

"I didn't think I'd get a 'sweet' reward like that in return, judging from how I treated ya in there, but hey, it's all good," he replied, smirking.

"Glad you think so." She smiled and resumed licking her cone.

"Y'know, you tasted kind of good, as awkward as it sounds…" he paused and rubbed the back of his neck nervously, hesitating a bit. "Think you could do that again?"

She laughed and rolled her eyes, leaning back in for another sweet, vanilla-flavored kiss.

"Hey, wait- you didn't pay?"

"Idiot. When you're in Team Rocket, who does? You can go back in there and pay for me if you'd like," she said, batting her mascara-coated eyelashes flirtatiously.

"Nah. You can just pay me back a different way." He smirked and kissed her again, licking slightly at the vanilla on her lips.

She pulled away and shook her head, letting her shiny blonde pigtails swing freely. "Is that all?"

"Not entirely," he replied, forming one last minute plan. He smirked before snatching the last of her cone and sprinting away, licking at the vanilla goodness as quickly as he could before she could catch him in the act.

"BUTCH!"

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it! Another short- but sweet, literally xD- drabble consisting nothing but good ol' Neoshipping! I hope they're not too OOC or anything! xD**

***For the record, I actually hate vanilla ice cream, but I remember seeing that part in "The Notebook" when the girl smeared vanilla ice cream over the guy's face before kissing him and I thought that would look kind of cute ^_^. Yeah, say what you want about me copying that scene, I didn't intend to, but sorry if it sounds really similar (I actually never saw the entire thing of "The Notebook", if anyone's wondering xD)…anyway, please feel free to review and tell me what you think! Remember, there's a drastic difference between constructive criticism and flames, thanks. See ya next time! =D –Poli42**


End file.
